Time Off
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: When Minoru has some time off his Persicoms, he and Hideki go to the beach. What happens when he's kidnapped? Please read and review!


Time Off.

Me: Hello! This contains rather bad things that I **don't** recomend for younger readers. **Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits!** STORY!

* * *

Minoru had just finished plugging his Persicoms into their adapters. He flopped into his office chair and leant back.

"Well, that should take at least a couple of days. I haven't had some time off in a while. Maybe Mr Motosuwa will accompany me to the beach."

Since Shinbo had moved out with Takako, Hideki was still looking after Sumomo and Kotoko.

"Ay! You are receiving a call! Would you like to answer now or go to voicemail?" Sumomo in her peppy, cheerful tone informed, standing next to Kotoko on Chi's shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Hideki asked.

"Mr Kokubunji!"

"Yeah, then."

"Ay!" She raised her tiny arm, while jumping, then started her programme to answer the call.

"Hello, Mr Motosuwa." A male voice emitted from Sumomo.

"Oh, hello, Minoru! What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping that you were free today."

"Yeah, I don't have work or school today."

"Would you like to come to the beach with me then? My Persicoms will be charging up for a few days. I thought it would be nice to take a break."

"That sounds great! How about I meet you in half an hour?"

"Yes, that's fine. See you then, Mr Motosuwa."

"Bye." Sumomo ended the call.

"Chi? Is Hideki going somewhere?" Chi had her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Chi, I'm going to the beach with Minoru."

"Going…to the beach? Chi does not understand."

"The beach is a fun place where you splash and swim in the water and sunbathe."

"Is this…good?"

"Oh, yeah, Chi! It's really good! Do you want to come?"

"Chi!" She smiled in delight.

"Well! Just don't ask us if we want to go!" Kotoko snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Of course, you two are coming as well!" Hideki smiled.

"Ay! Sumomo loves the beach!"

"Well, let's go home and get some towels and stuff first." They walked to Hideki's apartment to grab the beach necessities.

xo~30 minutes later~ox

"Mr Motosuwa should be here by now." Minoru checked his watch on the towel he was lying on. He had already changed into his speedos. Hideki arrived with his beach bag in hand with Chi, Sumomo and Kotoko behind him.

"Here, I see, Mr Motosuwa?"

"Yeah…Sumomo thought it would be funny to play Hide and Seek and count to 1000!"

"I understand."

"I'll just get changed now." Hideki and the three Persicoms walked over to the changing rooms. Minoru was staring at the sea, when two identical-looking girls came over to him. They had glossy and curly, white hair which flowed down to their waist and had striking, silver-blue eyes.

"Hey! You're Minoru Kokubunji, right?" one asked, excited.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We're Eru and Iru. We're in your class at school." the other was polite and sweet-sounding.

"Yes, I'm Minoru. You are the Tsukiko twins, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's us!" they said in unison, happily.

"But who's who?" Minoru was confused. They turned their heads a little and beside their left eyes were markings.

"Eru has the star."

"Iru has the moon." they both pointed to their special birthmarks.

"Interesting. Is there something you wished to ask me?" Both girls had devious looks in their eyes and giant smirks on their faces. Eru grabbed Minoru, while Iru gagged him. A few young couples were at the beach, but no-one saw what the evil twins were doing. Most of them were sleeping, reading or sun-bathing.

Minoru struggled a lot, desperate to break free from the grasp, but no luck was insight. Iru punched him powerfully and knocked him out, still not a soul was aware of what the twins were at. They put one arm over each of the girls' shoulders.

As they were dragging him, a young woman noticed.

"Is he OK, girls?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Our brother faints when he sees a crab." Iru lied.

"So we're just going to take him back to the car now. Our Mama and Papa will look after him." Eru continued. Anyone would have mistaken them for a couple of sweet, innocent angels, but in fact, they were far worse than any of Satan's devils.

They continued to drag him until they reached a shiny black limo. The twins threw him into the back and climbed in themselves.

"Takashi! The country-side mansion! NOW!" Iru forcefully instructed.

"As you wish, miss!" Takashi, the driver, sped to the destination.

xo~4 hours later~ox

Minoru finally woke up, his head hurting like a massive hammer, hammering sharp nails deep into his head. He was still wearing his speedos, though these weren't his usual surroundings. He definitely wasn't at the beach anymore!

The room was seemed huge, even for him, there was grey, black and blood red everywhere and hundreds of candles which smelled of roses lit the room. He was in a queen-sized bed, it looked like. The room was so gothic.

A door slowly creaked open and two girls entered and locked the door. They wore incredibly small, black leotards that showed an awful lot, red and black silk gloves, net stockings, 5-inch black high heels, black bow ties around their necks, red top hats and long, straight white hair.

Minoru tried to move, but soon realized that he was chained to the bed! The girls walked very slowly towards the bed, splitting up, each one walking to one side of the bed. Minoru could see better now. It was Eru and Iru!

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But let's just say…we're not going to go easy on you."

"You're trapped."

"You can't leave."

"We're in a mansion in the middle of no where."

"Nobody can help you, 'cause we're the ONLY ones here."

"Just us…"

"…and you."

"Stay away from me!"

"Sis, give him the _stuff._" Eru instructed. Iru grabbed a small test tube from a rack, filled with a neon blue solution.

"Now this should help you stop talking." Iru shoved the test tube swiftly into Minoru's mouth, while Eru made him swallow it quickly.

"Truth is, Minoru…"

"…we've had a crush on you for a while."

"And since, we sisters do everything together…"

"…we decided it would be fun to play this little game together." Minoru was now scared out of his wits.

The twins removed their top hats, heels, gloves and bow ties, throwing them to the floor, then crawled on the bed slowly until they reached Minoru.

"Let the game…"

"…begin!" The girls pounced onto Minoru and started trying to make out with him, but he didn't contribute to the girls' _game_. They went about torturing Minoru, scratching his torso and biting him.

That was until Eru felt really naughty. Her sister wasn't finished with her make out session yet, Eru traced the line of his speedos and started to pull them off more slower than a turtle can walk. Eru was so close until the door was unlocked by key and slammed open.

"Girls! Are you in…!" Eru and Iru stopped instantly. They knew who that voice belonged to. Their mother.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Come here, this instant!" She pointed her finger to the floor. Their mother looked as young as her daughters did, having straight, shiny, blonde hair to her shoulders and scarlet eyes. The twins quickly obliged to their mother's orders.

"WHO IS HE?!"

"A boy from school…" They decided to be honest, not much use lying in this situation.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH HIM?!"

"Torture him…"

"HOW IS HE HERE?!"

"We kidnapped him…"

"You girls…are in…so…much…trouble. Be gone with you!" They left without another word. The stressed mother walked over to Minoru, she also saw the empty tube.

'Good thing I keep the antidote with me…' she thought as she retrieved a tube full of orange liquid shut by a cork. She released him of his chains.

"Here, boy. This'll give you your voice back." Minoru drank it in a flash, his voice restored.

"What's your name?"

"Minoru Kokubunji. And you are Tohru Tsukiko, novelist, right?"

"Right. And you're the Persicom genius I've heard so much about."

"I wouldn't say I'm a genius."

"Here, I'll have Mori take you home. Tell him where you live and he'll have you back within the hour. And wrap yourself in a coat. Kyoko will have one prepared for you before you leave. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. I'm incredibly sorry about my girls."

"It's fine. Goodbye." He left as though he was in a hurry.

xo~1 hour later~ox

Minoru walked into his home to Yuzuki hugging him tightly, his maids unplugged, Hideki, Shinbo, Takako, Chi, Sumomo and Kotoko in the hall.

"Lord Minoru, where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Yuzuki cried.

"I was…kidnapped…" Everyone was surprised.

"And they let you go?" Hideki asked.

"No, it's been resolved now. Please don't worry." Minoru then sneezed quite loudly.

"You seem to be catching a cold, Lord Minoru. Please go to bed and rest."

"OK. Goodnight." He walked upstairs and changed into his pyjamas.

"Hopefully, this will never happen again…"

* * *

Me: Please _**REVIEW**_!!!!!


End file.
